poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Pals Adventure Team
The Cartoon Pals are a group of cartoons band together to save their worlds from evil. Members Ruff Ruffman Blossom Von Yum Yum Chet Carrie Raven Dr.Henry Davenport Wolfmon Big Ed Mummy Diggs Tailwagger Commander Duke Curly Harry Dot Lucky Captain Alien-ette Goody Finn Mertens Jake the Dog Princess Bubblegum Prince Gumball Fionna the Human Cake the Cat Marceline the Vampire Queen Princesses of Ooo Tree Trunks Bear (Adventure Time) Party Pat Seven Jermaine Charlie T.V. Viola Kim Kil Whan Jake.Jr Lady Rainicorn Lord Monochromicorn Ed Edd"Double D" Eddy Sarah Jimmy Nazz Kevin Rolf Alfe Roba Horace Tux Dog Alex Marty Gloria Melman Skipper Private Kowalski Rico King Julien Xlll Maurice Mort Marlene Roger Mason Phil Vitaly Gia Stefano Sonya The Dancing Dogs-Frankie,Freddie,Jonesy,Shakey Manu and Maya Esmeralda,Esperanza, and Ernestina Susan Murphy"Ginormica" B.O.B. Dr.Cockroach The Missing Link Insectosaurs Emily/Glitter Lucky Kelsey/Glitter Sunny Lily/Glitter Peace April/Glitter Spring Chloe/Glitter Breeze Candy Pop Fred Jones Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley Shaggy Rogers Scooby Doo Scrappy Doo Scooby Dum Mama-Doo Daddy-Doo Skippy-Doo Howdy-Doo Ruby-Doo Dooby-Doo Horton-Doo Sibella Winnie Elsa Frankenteen Phantasma Tanis Miss Grimwood Matches Freako Meako Shreako Cystal Amber Hex Girls-Thorn,Dusk,Luna Ash Ketchum Pikachu Misty Brock May Max Dawn Iris Cilan Serena Clemont Bonnie (Pokemon) Daisy Lily Violet Moria Mona Cher Charles Linda N Anthea Concordia Officer Jenny Nurse Joy Kiawe Lana Mallow Lillie Sophocles Gladion Lusamine Professor Burnett Professor Kukui Samson Oak Samuel Oak Rotom Pokedex Felicia Harry Grimoire Rikuro Donovan Baine Hsien-Ko Jon Talbain Victor Von Gerdenheim Klaus Amanda Bishamon Bigfoot Sasquatch Max Goof Goofy PJ Pete Bobby Zimuruski Roxanne Roxanne's Father Stacey Sylvia Marpole Beret Girl Tank Lisa and Chad Bloom Flora Stella Musa Aisha Tecna Roxy Star Butterfly Marco Diaz Moon Butterfly River Butterfly Eclipsa Butterfly Globgor Meteora Butterfly Buff Frog Buff Frog's Children Angie Diaz Rafael Diaz Mariposa Diaz Oskar Greason Jackie Lynn Thomas Janna Ordonia Pony Head King Pony Head Pony Head Family Glossaryck Lekmet Omnitraxus Prime Hekapoo Reynaldo the Bald Pate Tom Lucitor Wrathmelior Lucitor Dave Lucitor Kelly Rich Pigeon Jorby Talon Raventalon Brunzetta Willoughby Pup Daddy Jel-o Shaymys Elvin Evilina Saul Mr.Saul Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity Rainbow Dash Spike (MLP) Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadence Shining Armor Flurry Heart Starlight Glimmer Discord Trixie Thorax Ocellus Smolder Silverstream Gallus Sandbar Yona Sky Beak Ocean Flow Terramar Rockhoof Mistmane Flash Magnus Somnambula Mage Meadowbrook Starswirl the Bearded Stygia Spitfire Wonderbolts Sun Burst Zecora Ember (MLP) Limestone Pie Marble Pie Maude Pie Igneous Rock Cloudy Quartz Mudbrair Mr. Cake Mrs.Cake Pumpkin Pound Cake Big Mac Granny Smith Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Twilight Velvet Night Light Mr.Shy Mrs.Shy Zephyr Breeze Hondo Flanks Cookie Crumbles Bow Hothoof Windy Whistles Cattail Daring Do Capper Captain Celaeno and Her Crew Princess Skystar Tempest Shadow (Fizzlepop Berrytwist) Pharynx Spy Fox Bingo Dodge Sheeba Shnookums Meat Sam (Freelance Police) Max (Freelance Police) Tai Kamiya Agumon Matt Ishida Gabumon Sora Takenouchi Biyomon Izzy Izumi Tentomon Joe Kido Gomamon Mimi Tachikawa Palmon Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Patamon Kari Kamiya Gatomon Davis Motomiya Veemon Yolei Inoue Hawkmon Cody Hida Armadillomon Ken Ichijouji Wormmon Takato Matsuki Guilmon Henry Wong Terriermon Rika Nonaka Renamon Calumon Jeri Kazu Guardromon Kenta Marine Angemon Suzie Wong Lopmon Ryo Cyberdramon Minami Seasarmon Alice Dobermon Leomon Ai and Mako Takuya Kanbara Agunimon Kouji Minamoto Lobomon Tommy Himi Kumamon Zoe Orimoto Kazemon J.P. Shibayama Beetlemon Koichi Kimura Loweemon Category:Teams Category:Adventure Teams